1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit board structures with embedded electronic components, and more particularly, to a circuit board structure integrated with a capacitance component and a semiconductor chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic products nowadays are becoming lighter, thinner and smaller, thus making the semiconductor industry embed electronic components into package substrates so as to conform with the trend of miniaturization. For instance, most semiconductor manufacturers perform a process that involves embedding active components (e.g., semiconductor chips) and passive components (e.g., resistors, capacitors, and inductors) in an alumina ceramic substrate, for example, and then patterning a circuit on the ceramic substrate so as to form a circuit board structure having active/passive component embedded therein. However, owing to their brittleness and low bending strength, ceramic substrates rarely come in thin, large sizes and thereby are limited in use to small modules or packages. Moreover, the prior art discloses embedding passive components in ceramic substrates instead of forming passive components (e.g., capacitance components) directly in substrates.
Accordingly, an issue facing the semiconductor manufacturers and calling for urgent solution involves developing a circuit board structure with embedded electronic components and a fabrication method thereof with a view to solving drawbacks of the prior art as follows: first, a circuit board structure with a ceramic substrate functioning as a carrier element for a semiconductor chip has low bending strength; second, ceramic is unfit for fabrication of large, thin substrates; and third, the prior art does not disclose a method for forming capacitance components in a circuit board directly, which could be more efficient.